Digital signal processing (DSP) entails providing digital filters capable of meeting, in particular at a logic level, the specifications of precision and robustness linked to the applications envisaged.
This may involve a high occupation of area of silicon, with the consequences that derive therefrom both as regards to cost and to possible limitations in terms of performance that may adversely affect development of a product.
In order to reduce the effects in terms of area occupied by a processing chain such as a pipeline, instead of instantiating various copies of one and the same digital operator, some processing modules can be re-used. A given operator can thus be used for processing a sequence of operands organized according to a queue scheme in one the same time slot so as to keep performance in terms of throughput unaltered.